The Day After
by blaneisme
Summary: She woke to the feel of his kisses... a short, fluff-tastic, one-shot with just a bit of lime


**A/N **

_**First of all, I don't own these characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto. **_

_**The image for this story's cover belongs to the AMAZING Cynchick. Seriously, everything she's written or drawn is fantastic, so check her out.  
**_

_**Now, please enjoy the fluffy citrus...  
**_

_**xxxxxxxxx  
**_

She woke to the feel of his kisses on the back of her neck. With her eyes still closed she could feel the sun peering in through the drapes. A warm breeze fluttered in and filled the room with the various sounds of cheerful conversations from the busy streets below as well as the ever present smell of Ichiraku ramen. Her apartment's close proximity to the locally famous ramen stand earned her frequent visits from a certain blonde-haired future hokage, as well as the other members of her old team 7. Thankfully, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were currently on an ANBU mission. She loved her boys, but right now would definitely not be a good time for a visit. Her thoughts were interrupted now by by the feel of his hands roaming up and down her naked body. Every so often he would pause to cup one of her ample breasts in his large hand, and gently massage it for a bit before continuing on. She could feel herself getting aroused but still kept her eyes closed, curious to see how much longer he would continue his gentle adorations before waking her deliberately. Her thoughts began to drift to last night's love making. He had satisfied her in every way possible and helped her tap into a side of herself she never knew existed. My Kami, the things they said and did to each other last night!

Again he pulled her thoughts into the present, this time by gently nibbling on her ear. His warm breath sent a tingle up and down her entire body. His fingers were now teasing and playing near the warmth between her legs. Before she could stop herself, she instinctively parted her legs to allow him access.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He whispered between a few teasing kisses around her ear and neck. His fingers still played near her warmth, making her whole body ache. She knew he was on to her little charade. Giving up the game, she gave a quiet moan as her response.

"Good." he said as he slowly slipped a finger inside.

Another tingle of pleasure passed through her as his finger rhythmically moved inside her. He held her tightly from behind as her moans began to grow louder. All the while he continued kissing and nibbling at her ear. Then, just before she reached climax, he removed his hand and loosened his hold on her.

Finally she turned to look at him. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wild. Her face wore a look of frustration that he thought to be completely adorable. He could be such a cruel tease sometimes. To ease her pain he kissed her deeply, their tongues nimbly dancing. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair with one hand as the other lightly pawed at his strong, muscular back. Soft moans escaped from both of them as their kissing intensified. Eventually he pulled back a little from her, but not before giving her one more chaste kiss on her forehead. For a moment they just gazed at each other, each silently admiring the other's features.

Sakura, now a 19 year old jounin with her own team of genin, had matured into a woman with shapely feminine curves that many of her fellow shinobi admired. Her pink tresses were stylishly short and spunky, normally coming to just below her chin (although, after last night's rigorous activities, a few tufts were sticking out at odd angles mimicking his own gravity-defying hair.) Her peachy skin was silky-smooth and free of scars thanks to her remarkable skills in medical jutsu, but his favorite feature was her eyes. One look from those jade orbs could easily bring a man to his knees, quivering in fear or admiration, often both. All this combined made his little cherry blossom one deadly-dangerous kunoichi, (and him one hell of a lucky ninja!)

He was grinning now, noticing the look of total admiration in her deep pools.

"See something you like?" he teased.

"Yeah..." she sighed as she traced his jawline with her fingertips.

Kakashi unmasked was truly a sight to behold. His face was completely flawless aside from the lone scar over his sharingan eye, stopping about an inch below the bottom lid, running parallel to his straight nose. His jawline was strong and slightly square in a way that oozed pure masculinity along with his well defined cheekbones. And that mouth! Thin, soft lips pulled up into a playful smile to reveal a row of perfectly white teeth with two slightly elongated canines. Yes, Kakashi had fangs. Sakura had been delightfully surprised when she had finally learned the secret behind the mask.

"I don't know why you hide these." she said brushing her thumb over the tip of one the dental abnormalities. "I like them."

He smiled broadly now revealing something she _hadn't_ seen last night in the dim lamplight.

"Ugh...Dimples too! Ok, now I know why you need the mask. Women would never leave you alone if they could see that smile!"

His smile then transformed to a smug smirk. Quirking up a silver eyebrow he asked, "Does that mean _you'll_ never leave me alone?"

Seeing his signature eye crinkle she said " Obviously you can't handle too many compliments or your ego gets out of hand. Typical male." she teased.

Then a serious thought occurred to her.

"Kakashi..."

"Yes?" he replied as he leaned in to place feather light kisses along her jaw.

"Do you _want_ me to leave you alone? I mean, we didn't really discuss what would happen next. I know you're not really one for commitments."

"Really? How do you know that?" he asked between nibbles on her ear.

"People talk, w-women especially."

"And what is it they say about me?" he said as he moved to the area where her neck curved into her collarbone.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate, but Sakura was determined.

"They say...ah...that you...nnh...are very good...so good...in bed but a real...mmm... relationship is hopeless."

"Now why would you believe something so negative?" he asked, pausing his ministrations.

"I don't know...Because you've only ever had one night stands and...I've never seen you with a girlfriend and...well...it's true isn't it?"

"Sakura." he said seriously. "While it is true that I've never had a long term relationship, that doesn't mean I have a problem with commitments. I'm a shinobi. I've made a lifelong commitment to protect my village."

"Yes, but-" she started.

"But nothing." he interrupted. "Just because I've never committed to any of the silly women in this village in the past, doesn't mean I won't now that I've-" he stopped.

"Now that you've what Kakashi?" she whispered.

He pulled back again so he could better gauge her reaction before he continued.

"Now that I've found someone worth committing to." he said quietly.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No." she replied without hesitating. Kakashi was a lot of things, constantly late, aloof, Icha Icha addict, deadly assassin, but a lier he was not.

"Well then, there you have it."

"You think I'm worth committing to?" she mumbled mostly to herself, slightly awed. Normally the accomplished medic-nin had much more confidence in herself but when it came to relationships she found herself lacking in that department. One could hardly blame her though, after Sasuke's return to Konoha their attempt at a relationship failed miserably after it became clear that he would never be able to love her. He could only ever be her team mate and nothing more. Next she and Kiba had started dating. Kiba had been sweet and a welcome change from the dark and brooding Uchiha but even so she felt like she could never truly reach his heart. She later found that to be true as shortly after their breakup, Kiba confessed his true feelings for a pleasantly surprised Ino. Sakura selflessly gave her consent and blessing and now the two were engaged to be wed next fall. After a handful of other relationships which all seamed to follow the same pattern, Sakura had come to the conclusion that she was a woman who men would briefly allow into their lives but never into their hearts.

Kakashi studied her closely as she mulled over her past with a far away look in her eyes. He knew she was doubting herself and he would have none of it.

"Sakura." he said, his voice quiet yet firm. "You are a hell of a woman and any man would be lucky to have you. I still can't believe how lucky I am just for last night. I'm sorry if others in your past have led you to believe otherwise but please don't sell yourself short just because a couple of fools were too blind to see how amazing you are."

She lay there slightly dumbfounded at his kind words, marveling at how he had always known just what to say to her ever since she had been his student. She wondered if he knew how much they meant to her.

He opened his mouth to say something else when she suddenly grabbed him and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together. She kissed him with everything she had, pouring every ounce of her passion into him. He returned her kiss fervently, cradling her head with his hands while his tongue dueled with hers.

Things quickly became heated and Kakashi marveled at how being with Sakura like this seemed to make the rest of the world fall away. It was as if nothing else existed in these moments but the feel of her. The past, the pain of lost loved ones, all were replaced by her breathy moans and soft caresses. And for the first time in nearly 20 years, Kakashi truly felt at peace.

Sakura parted her legs a bit further as they kissed and finally the need to be inside her became to much for him. He broke the kiss so he could gaze into her eyes as he entered her. He expected her emerald orbs to be glazed over with lust but instead they were clear and focused. She stared back at him as he moved into her, silently showing him exactly how she felt. The love he saw there was overwhelming. He gasped as the last of his walls broke away, her love filling him, compelling him to finally say it.

"I love you." A lone tear fell from the corner of his charcoal eye. "Kami, I love you so much, Sakura."

"I love you too Kakashi." she said smiling sweetly.

Both then closed their eyes to concentrate on the feelings of ecstasy their movements were creating. Kakashi held Sakura close as he rested his head on her shoulder to whisper his love in her ear as he breathed in her sugary sweet scent swirling around him.

Hours later both lie sated, tangled in each other's arms enjoying the lazy day. They laughingly guessed at how their friends would react to this new development and agreed on how to handle any opposition. Each understood that as shinobi, death could come at any given time and thus life was too short not to seize any chance at happiness.

When night finally washed over the village they made love once again, then fell asleep in each other's arms, each looking looking forward to another day after.


End file.
